elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Kambodscha
|} Der südostasiatische Staat Kambodscha ist eines der letzten natürlichen Verbreitungsgebiete des Asiatischen Elefanten. Anzutreffen sind die dort wild lebenden Elefanten vor allem in zwei Regionen: im Südosten des Landes im Kardamomgebirge mit dem angrenzenden Elefantengebirge, wo es etwa noch 250 Elefanten geben sollOne man's mission to save Cambodia's elephants, auf news.mongabay.com, sowie vor allem im Osten des Landes in der Provinz Mondulkiri. Nach anderen Angaben gibt es in beiden Bereichen je etwa 100 TiereCommunity-based Elephant Conservation in Cambodia, auf www.elephantconservation.org. Elefanten waren auch in Kambodscha eine bedeutende Tierart, die als Arbeitstier eingesetzt wurde (um etwa die Tempel von Angkor zu errichten) und auch Verehrung genoss. Heute ist u.a. infolge der kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen aus der jüngsten Geschichte sowie durch Vordringen der Menschen in die ursprünglichen Waldgebiete, ihre Art auch dort bedroht. Die Zahl der heute in Kambodscha lebenden Elefanten wird auf unter 400 geschätztElephant peacemaker given Goldman Prize, auf www.sfgate.com. Die Zahl der domestizierten Tiere wird mit etwa 200 angegebenThe status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, auf www.fao.org, gibt für 2001 eine Zahl von 162 an.Elephants in Cambodia, auf www.eleaid.com zitiert für 2006 eine Menge von 211.. Wieder andere Quellen geben etwa 100 domestizierte und 450 bis 500 wilde Elefanten anCambodia donates elephant pair to S. Korea+, auf www.breitbart.com. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|250px|Karte von Kambodscha Genaue Angaben zur Zahl der wild lebenden Elefanten für Kambodscha gibt es nicht. Hauptsächliche Verbreitungsgebiete sind die Kardamom-Region, die Teile verschiedener Provinzen im Südwesten des Landes umfasst, und die nordöstliche Provinz Mondulkiri. Wie in anderen Ländern mit wildlebenden Elefanten gibt es auch in Kambodscha Konflikte zwischen den auf immer kleineren Lebensraum zurückgedrängten Elefanten und den in ihrer Nähe wohnenden Menschen, die um ihre Felder und Ernten fürchten, weil diese von Elefanten zur Nahrungsaufnahme aufgesucht werden. So werden Chili und Stromzäunen empfohlen, um die Tiere von den Feldern abzuhalten. Vor allem gilt es, die Bewohnern in den Regionen mit wilden Elefanten in den Elefantenschutz mit einzubeziehen, wie es etwa die Organisation "Fauna & Flora International" versuchtGuy DeLauney: Cambodia villagers save elephants, auf news.bbc.co.uk. 'Botum-Sakor National Park, Provinz Koh Kong' Der Nationalpark Botum-Sakor liegt im Südwesten der Provinz Koh Kong und wird von drei Seiten als Halbinsel vom Meer umschlossen. Zu Lande ist er vom Norden zugänglich. Der Park wurde 1993 eingerichtet und umfasst derzeit 1.834 km². Neben Schildkröten und Seevögeln soll der Park auch noch einige Elefanten beheimaten. Nach einer 2000 veröffentlichten Erhebung von Fauna & Flora International gab es noch etliche Elefanten im Arengtal bis hinein in den Botum-Sakor-NationalparkChheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong und Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, auf www.fao.org. Andere Angaben sprechen von über 20 Tieren, die aufgrund einer Erfassung mit versteckten Kameras "kürzlich" ausgemacht wurdenSüdostasien für wenig Geld, (erschienen 2008), Abschnitt Botum-Sakor-Nationalpark, S. 333, auf books.google.de, wie auch undatiert auf der Lonely-Planet-Homepage angegeben wirdLonely Planet review for Botum Sakor National Park, auf www.lonelyplanet.com. Abgesehen vom generellen Vorhandensein von Elefanten in diesem NationalparkBotum- Sakor National Park, auf www.world-wildlife-adventures.com gibt es keine weiteren Angaben und Zahlen dazu. Allerdings ist hier die ganze Region (inklusive Arengtal) zu beachten. Der Park ist Teil des (teilweise noch projektierten) Schutzgebietes, das bis zu den Kardamombergen reicht, darin inbegriffen der South West Elephant Corridor. 'Phnom Aural Wildlife Sanctuary, Provinz Kampong Speu u.a.' Der Phnom Aural ist der höchste Berg Kambodschas. Im Zuge des Artenschutzes wurden in der Kardamom-Region, zu deren östlichem Ausläufer der Phnom Aural gehörte, zwei Wild-Schutzgebiete eingerichtet, 1993 neben dem größeren im Westen (Phnom Sakos Wildlife Sanctuary) das Phnom Aural Wildlife Sanctuary mit einer Fläche von 2538 km²Phnom Aural Wildlife Sanctuary, generelle Informationen zum Schutzgebiet auf www.world-wildlife-adventures.com im Osten. Das Gebiet erstreckt sich über Teile der Provinzen Kompong Speu, Kompong Chhnang und Pursat. Das Cardamom Mountains Wildlife Sanctuaries Project (2003-2006), das sich auf diese beiden Schutzgebiete (Sanctuaries) konzentrierte, wurde vom kambodschanischen Umweltministerium in Verbindung mit Flora & Fauna International betrieben und versuchte, unter Einbeziehung der Bedürfnisse der Bewohner eine Entwicklung zu protegieren, die der Umwelt und der Fauna genügend Raum läßtCardamoms Biodiversity Conservation Corridors Cambodia, May 2005, 44. Cardamom Mountains Wildlife Sanctuaries Project (CMWSP), auf www.gms-eoc.org. Kleine und fragmentierte Herden von Elefanten wurden zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhundert angenommenThe status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, Wild elephants, auf www.fao.orgVgl. KH014Phnom Aural, Beobachtungen von 2003 auf www.birdlife.org. Verbindungen dieser Gruppen zu denen im Botum-Sakor-Nationalpark und dem anschließenden Korridor (s.u.) sollten noch erforscht werdenhttp://www.gms-eoc.org/CEP/Comp2/docs/PilotSites/annex3-cam.pdf Cardamoms Biodiversity Conservation Corridors Cambodia, May 2005, 10. Areng catchment corridor, auf www.gms-eoc.org. 'Phnom Samkos Wildlife Sanctuary, Provinz Pursat u.a.' Wie im Osten der Kardamomberge wurde auch im Westen des Gebirges 1993 ein Wildtier-Schutzgebiet eingerichtet, das Phnom Samkos Wildlife Sanctuary, benannt nach dem Phnom Samkos, dem zweitgrößten Berg Kambodschas. Das Gebiet erstreckt sich an der Grenze zu Thailand vor allem im Westen der Provinz PursatPhnom Samkos Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.world-wildlife-adventures.comPhnom Samkos Wildlife Sanctuary, auf protectedplanet.net mit Ausläufern in den Provinzen Battambang im Norden und Koh Kong im Süden. Auch diese Region wird vom Umweltministerium zusammen mit der Organisation Fauna & Flora International betreutCardamoms Biodiversity Conservation Corridor, Cambodia, auf www.gmy-eoc.org. Generall werden für das Schutzgebiet auch Elefanten angegebenPhnom Samkos Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.world-wildlife-adventures.comPhnom Samkos, auf www.birdlife.org. Während für das Phnom-Aural-Gebiet nur kleine und fragmentierte Herden angenommen werden, ist die Präsenz von Elefanten im Schutzgebiet Phnom Samkos anscheinend stärker, vor allem in der Provinz PursatChheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong und Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, auf www.fao.org. Von den beiden Sanctuaries in den nördlichen Kardamombergen ist Phnom Samkos das größere mit 3.338 km². 'South West Elephant Corridor' In den südlichen Kardamombergen gibt es über Schutzgebiete und Nationalparks hinaus einen eigenen South West Elephant Corridor, der den Wechsel der Tiere aus den einzelnen Schutzgebieten fördern soll, um deren Isolation zu vermeiden. Auf Bitten der kambodschanischen Forstverwaltung 2002 wurde von der Wildlife Alliance ein Programm zum Erhalt dieses Korridors entwickelt, nachdem innerhalb von 18 Monaten 32 Elefanten und 12 Tiger getötet und monatlich 100-300 Hektar Wald abgeholzt worden warenSouth West Elephant Corridor, Vorstellung des Projekts auf der Homepage der Wildlife Alliance wildllifealliance.org.. Der Korridor dient nicht nur zum Schutz der Elefanten, sondern ist eingebettet in eine Vielzahl von Maßnahmen zum Erhalt dieses ursprünglichen Biotops in Kooperation von staatlichen Stellen mit verschiedenen Organisationen. Durch den Einsatz von Wildhütern, Kontakt mit den Gemeinden und die Beobachtung der Tiere konnte die Wilderei bei Elefanten stark eingeschränkt werdenAbout Us, 2002: "Suwanna Gauntlett creates the South West Elephant Corridor protection program in the Cardamom Mountain Range, Cambodia, to preserve 2.5 million acres of rainforest and one of only seven remaining elephant corridors in Asia. The program reduced elephant poaching by 95 percent, tiger poaching by 50 percent and forest fires by 80 percent, thus avoiding fragmentation of the corridor’s continuous forest cover", auf wildlifealliance.org. Die International Elephant Foundation unterstützte 2008 eine Vermittlungskampagne im Gebiet des Korridors, in der den Kindern der Elefantenschutz nahegelegt wirdZoo Support for Elephant Conservation Hits Record Levels, auf www.elephantconservation.org. Im Gebiet liegt auch der Kirirom Nationalpark. Wieviele Elefanten (zeitweilig) diesen Korridor nutzen, ist nicht angegeben. Zumindest für Kirirom gibt es die Einschätzung, dass es Elefanten dort "wohl eher nicht geben" dürfteKambodscha, Trevor Ranges u.a., 2010 (National Geographic Traveler), S. 255, nach anderen Angaben leben bis heute Elefanten "zurückgezogen in den Tiefen des Parks"Palmer, Martin: Kambodscha, S. 310.. Enger gefasst ist der South West Elephant Corridor Teil des Gebiets der Süd-Kardamomberge (Southern Cardamoms), das der Forstverwaltung in Kooperation mit Wildlife Alliance unterstehtCardamoms Biodiversity Conservation Corridor Cambodia, von Dezember 2007, vgl. Maps 2 und 3, S. 5, auf www.gms-eoc.org. Dieses Gebiet schließt sich nordöstlich direkt an den Botum-Sakor-Nationalpark an. 'Virachey National Park, Provinzen Stung Treng und Ratanakiri' Der Virachey National Park7 Days in Virachey National Park, Bericht über einen mehrtägigen Aufenthalt im Park, auf www.travelblog.org wurde 1993 eingerichtet und umfasst auf 3.325 km² den Norden der beiden nordöstlichen Provinzen Stung Treng und Ratanakiri an der Grenze zu Laos. Der Nationalpark wird überwiegend von ethnischen Minderheiten bewohnt und trotz seines Schutzcharakters durch illegalen Holzabbau und Wilderei bedrohtArtikel der englischen Wikipedia auf en.wikipedia.org. Die Angaben zum Vorkommen von Elefanten sind nicht eindeutig. Während generell die Anwesenheit von Elefanten angenommen bzw. angegeben wirdVirachey Ecotourism, auf viracheyecotourism.blogspot.comVirachey National Park, auf www.world-wildlife-adventures.comVirachey National Park, auf bim.aseanbiodiversity.org, so fehlen sie in manchen anderen AufzählungenVirachey National Park, auf www.camboguide.com und werden von Forschern auch nicht beobachtetMammals surveyed in Cambodia, October 2007. auf www.conservation.org. Es wird angegeben, um 1980 seien die Graslande im Nationalpark schwarz von Elefanten und Sambarhirsche gewesen, die später von den Roten Khmern entweder ausgelöscht oder nach Laos vertrieben worden seien7 Days in Virachey National Park, auf www.travelblog.org. Vermutet wird eine Population von Elefanten am Berg Haling HalaEbd.. Dieser Rückgang von Hinweisen, die die Anwesenheit von Elefanten wahrscheinlich machen, zeigt ihre Gefährdung im Virachey NationalparkVirachey National Park, Abschnitt "Disturbances and threats" auf bim.aseanbiodiversity.org. Der Lage nach ist auch ein (partielles) Ausweichen der Elefanten nach Laos möglich. Elefanten in der Kultur Kambodschas 'Elefanten in Kunst und Architektur' Elefanten werden u.a. auf den Flachreliefs der historischen Stätten Kambodschas dargestellt, so auch in den berühmten Anlagen von Angkor bei Siem Reap. So gibt es in Angkor Wat, der bekanntesten Tempelanlage dort, die am westlichen Eingang Tore hat, durch die Elefanten gehen können und deshalb auch "Elefantentore" genannt werdenExploring Angkor Wat, auf www.travelingmark.com, unter den Flachreliefs der inneren Anlage eine Schlachtenszene mit stoßzahntragenden KriegselefantenAnother reliefm auf www.travelwithsheila.comAngkor Wat Relief auf astrid-kaiser.de, auf denen wohl die die Heeresführer in die Schlacht zogenAngkor Wat Bas Relief, auf www.longpassages.org, was sich auch unter den Darstellungen eines Heereszuges findetReliefs in Angkor Wat, auf www.wgroseneck.de. Das Südtor von Angkor Thom, der nördlich von Angkor Wat liegenden größeren Tempelanlage, hat an der Basis eine Darstellung des dreiköpfigen Elefanten Airavati, dessen drei Rüssel mit Lotusblumen als Fuß in Form von Säulen zu sehen sind. Darüber sitzt die hinduistische Gottheit IndraVictory Gopura of Angkor Thom: "Viewing from the side, you can see the three-headed elephant called Erawan in Thai or Airavata in Khmer plucking lotus flowers. Look closely and you can see a figure sitting on the elephant. That is the Hindu deity Indra", auf www.asiaexplorers.com. Der zur Anlage gehörende Staatstempel Bayon bildet auf seinen Flachreliefs den Einsatz von Elefanten im Krieg ab. Beim Heereszug reiten die Heeresführer neben dem Fußvolk der Khmer im Kampf gegen die Cham auf stoßzahntragenden, die Soldaten überragenden großen ElefantenKhmer army going to war against the Cham; relief at the Bayon-temple in Angkor, Cambodia, auf WikipediaAngkor Tom - Bayon -Elephant in battle, auf commondatastorage.googleapis.com, eingebunden auf www.panoramio.com/photo/7983904Angkor Thom Bayon Bas Relief, eingebunden auf http://travel.webshots.com/photo/1114417163053415096SijUVy. Nördlich des Bayon liegt die ElefantenterrasseElefantenterrasse auf www.goerch.deTerrasse der Elefanten, auf de.wikipedia.org, die etwa 300 m lang ist und auf dieser Länge ein Relief mit fast lebensgroßen Elefantendarstellungen zeigtElephant Terasse at Angkor Thom, eingebunden auf http://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/NVasogWsxUCGir2eaLWgHQ. Dargestellt sind Elefanten mit ihren Mahouts auf der Jagd oder im Kampf mit TigernPalmer, Martin: Kambodscha, S. 239. Weiter im Norden gibt es den Tempel Banteay Srei mit einer Darstellung von Indra auf dem dreiköpfigen Elefanten AiravatiIndra sits on top of the 3-headed elephant Airavata, auf www.andybrouwer.co.uk. Aus jüngerer Zeit und eigentlich der Thai-Kultur zugehörig ist der Wat Damrey Soi (Wat Tahm-rai-saw: Tempel des Weißen Elefanten) in Battambang, der zweitgrößten Stadt des Landes. Er wurde 1904 auf Veranlassung des dort residierenden Thai-Gouverneurs errichtet. Der zugehörige Elefantenstall wurde zerstörtArchitecture Battambang, Flyer mit Nennung des Wats unter Nr. 15 auf S. 2, auf www.ka-tours.org. Es gibt auch eine Statue von einem Weißen Elefanten zu bewundernThe White Elephant, Foto auf www.travelpod.com. 'Elefanten im Einsatz für das Königtum' Abgesehen von den bildnerischen Zeugnissen in Angkor, die auch die frühen Arbeiten der Elefanten in Staatsdiensten erkennen lassen, gibt es auch für die jüngere Zeit einige Hinweise auf den Gebrauch von Elefanten im Umfeld des Königs und seiner Familie. In der Palastanlage in Phnom Penh, wo auch in einem unzugänglichen Teil der heutige König Sihamoni residiert, wurde 1915-1917 nördlich vom Thronsaal ein Gebäude errichtet, das Samran Phirum genannt wirdHo Samran Phirum, Photo 1, auf members.virtualtourist.comHor Samran Phirum, auf picasaweb.google.com und in dem das zu krönende Königspaar sich ausruhen konnte, bevor es dort von einer Rampe aus auf den Zeremonienelefanten steigen konnte. Angrenzend an den Königspalast gibt es auch noch alte Stallungen für Elefanten, die aber mangels Tieren nicht mehr genutzt werden. Ähnlich den benachbarten Staaten gab es auch in Kambodscha die Tradition der königlichen Weißen Elefanten, von denen es aber seit 1962 keinen mehr geben sollEin erfolgreicher Monarch verfügt über sieben Werte: "In Kambodscha löste sich der letzte weiße Elefant im Jahre 1962 „in Luft auf“.", auf www.fuerstentum-schwanenfels.de. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Da in Kambodscha traditionell die Elefantenhaltung vor allem dem Arbeitseinsatz galt und, wie bei den für die Elefantenhaltung in Kambodscha wichtigen Phnong, die Elefanten etwa im allgemeinen Besitz eines Dorfes oder von Privatpersonen waren, ist es schwierig, von Einrichtungen für Elefanten im engeren Sinn zu sprechen, die nur auf Elefanten konzentriert waren. Erst allmählich gibt es den Einsatz von Elefanten im Tourismus, wie im "Elephant Valley Project", so dass hier zum Teil nur Orte oder Einzelpersonen als Elefantenhalter genannt werden können. 'Compagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor, Angkor Thom, Siem Reap' Die Compagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor bietet Reitmöglichkeiten auf dem Gelände von Angkor Thom an. Neben der Elefantenfarm ("Phnom Bakheng Elephant Conservation Center") nahe des Südtores und des Phnom Bakheng, gibt es Startpunkte für Elefantenreiten direkt am Südtor und am Bayon, von denen aus Touristen zum Bayon, zum Tempel Preah Pithu und auf den Phnom Bakheng zum Betrachten des Sonnenuntergangs gebracht werdenRide Ten Centuries Back in Time, auf www.angkorvillage.com, S. 3, jeweils in Begleitung eines MahoutCompagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor, auf www.raffles.com. Die Zahl der Elefanten in Siem Reap wird mit 17 angegeben, die etwa ein Fünftel der "Hauselefanten" in Kambodscha ausmachenEbd.. Wieviele zur Compagnie gehören, wird nicht angegeben. Im August 2000 wurden von der Compagnie 16 Elefanten aufgenommen, später sechs weitere aus der Provinz MondulkiriPushpitha Wijesinghe: Comapgnie des Elephants d'Angkor – The Ride of a Lifetim, auf www.articlealley.com. Wenn es 2009 nur noch insgesamt 17 Elefanten in Siem Reap gab, müssen einige von diesen verstorben oder wieder abgegeben worden sein. 'Elephant Valley Project, Provinz Mondulkiri' Ein Teilbereich der Tätigkeit der Organisation "Elephants Livelihood Initiative Environment" (ELIE) in der Provinz Mondulkiri, die sich um die gezähmten Tiere der Provinz kümmert, ist der Aufbau eines "Elephant Valley" (Elefantental), in dem Elefanten der Region in einer ihnen entsprechenden Umgebung behandelt und gepflegt werden sollen. So entstand nahe der Provinzhauptstadt Senmonorom das Elefantental, in das - unterstützt von Freiwilligen, Spendern und auch zahlenden Gästen - Elefanten aufgenommen wurden, die krank oder verletzt warenECO-TOURISM PROJECT: Elephant Valley Project, auf www.elie-cambodia.org. Neben einem Dorf und der direkten Haltung der Elefanten, die ihnen aus den Dörfern vertraut ist, umfasst das Project auch ein Waldgebiet zum geschützten Aufenthalt der TiereEbd.. Obwohl anfangs im Rahmen eines Ökotourismusprojektes auch Elefantenreiten vorgesehen war, setzte sich die Erkenntnis durch, dass dies nicht einem Elefantenleben entspricht. Daher ist dort kein Elefantenritt möglichElephant Valley Project, auf asianelephantstoday.comReservations, auf www.elephantvalleyproject.org. In Zusammenarbeit mit Globalteer werden Freiwilligeneinsätze im Valley angebotenVolunteer Cambodia Elephant Forest Conservation, auf www.globalteer.org, wozu die Begleitung der Elefanten im Dschungel, das Füttern und Baden der Tiere gehörenEbd.. Die Bedingungen, unter denen die derzeit sieben ElefantenThe Elephants, auf www.elephantvalleyproject.org (die Kuh "Princess" starb im Juni 2010) ins Valley kamen, sind sehr unterschiedlich, basieren allerdings oft auf verschiedenen Vereinbarungen mit Haltern oder Mahouts. 'Phulung, Provinz Mondulkiri' Das Dorf Phulung, etwa sieben bis acht km nördlich von Mondulkiris Hauptort Senmonorom entfernt, ist neben Putang einer der Ausgangsorte in der Region für Elefantentrekking durch den DschungelPalmer u.a.: Kambodscha, S. 303.Nick Ray, Cambodia, S. 320, auf books.google.de, vgl. die Karte dort. Allerdings wird extra darauf hingewiesen, dass in diesem Phnong-DorfTraditional Phnong house and vegetable pots in Poulong Village, Mondulkiri, Foto auf www.onasia.com die Elefanten nicht gehalten werdenAdventure tour - Phnompenh - Mondulkiri - Kratie - Kampong Cham - Kampong Thom - Angkor wat - Siemreap, Day 4: Mondulkiri ( B ), auf www.cambodiatravel.biz, sondern wohl aus den umliegenden Dörfern stammen und bei anstehenden Touren nach Phulung gebracht werden. Es steht zu vermuten, dass dieser Ort mit Fahrzeugen am besten zu erreichen ist und damit gut als Startpunkt dienen kann, während die Elefanten auch aus den abgelegenen Dörfern gebracht werden könnenVgl. Große Kambodscha Reise - 15 Tage, Tag 11: Elefantentrekking im Dschungel:"Die schmalen Pfade, die nur von den großen Tieren benutzt werden können, führen Sie tief in den Wald hinein zu Bächen, versteckten Phnong Dörfern und Wasserfällen, wo Sie Ihr Picknick einnehmen. Elefanten gelten in Mondulkiri als gleichwertige Gemeindemitglieder und sind unabdingbar für den Transport.". Ein Reisebericht beschreibt einen Ritt durch den Dschungel mit Rast und anschließender Suche des Elefanten im RegenwaldDickhaeuter, Beitrag von Judithundkuesu auf www.travelpod.com, mit Fotos vom Elefanten. Zunächst scheint es dabei durch Grasland zu gehen, wie auch ein Videobericht aus "Phulong" zeigtElephant trek, auf www.youtube.com. Demnach sind auch mehrere Elefanten dort im Einsatz. Über eine genaue Zahl ist nichts bekannt. Vermittelt werden die Touren in Senmonorom und Umgebung. 'Phume Kateung, Provinz Ratanakiri' In der Nähe der Provinzhauptstadt Banlung liegt der Katieng-Wasserfall, der früher selten besucht wurde, heute aber ein beliebtes Ziel von Besuchern ist. Für Reisende wird empfohlen, einen Elefantenritt dorthin zu unternehmen, und zwar vom nördlich davon gelegenen "Elefantendorf" Phume KateungKatieng Waterfall, auf www.yaklom.comWaterfalls and Yaklom Lake, auf greentourecotourism.blogspot.comTag 11: Elefantenritt & Ou Sean Lair Wasserfall, auf www.reise-vietnam.de. Demnach kann man sich dort auch über die Elefanten informieren. Nähere Angaben zu dem Dorf und ihren Elefanten werden nicht gemacht. In der Umgebung von Banlung gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten zum ElefantenreitenPalmer, Martin: Kambodscha, S. 297. 'Putang, Provinz Mondulkiri' Vom Dorf Putang aus, das etwa acht bis neun km südlich von Mondulkiris Provinzhauptstadt Senmonorom gelegen ist, werden - wie in Phulung, das nördlich von Senmonorom liegt, Elefantenausflüge durch die Prärie und den Dschungel angebotenMondulkiri Highlights, Day 2: Putang elephant trek – Sea Forest – Phnom Dak Reimon: "Today we enjoy a fabulous day and go on an elephant ride over the plains and through the jungle. You have the opportunity to wash and feed the elephants and enjoy a picnic lunch and swim in the stream before the elephant brings us back to the village.". Der Ort, der als größtes Phnong-Dorf bezeichnet wirdTemples and tuk-tuks, auf ki-media.blogspot.com, besaß nach Angaben von ELIE 2006 sechs dort lebende Elefanten sowie vier weitere, die vorübergehend dort lebtenPAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE, auf www.elie-cambodia.org. In einem Newsletter von ELIE in Juni 2009 wird von einem "Tusker" (stoßzahntragenden Bullen) berichtet, den die Bewohner erwarben, der aber schwer zu kontrollieren war und deshalb an kurzer Kette gehalten wurde. Da er auch von Nahrung und Wasser ferngehalten wurde, zerbrach er seelisch und verweigerte später selbst die Nahrung, so dass er starbElephant Valley Project Newsletter, S. 10, auf www.globalteer.org. Elefantentrekking in Putang ähnelt dem in PhulungEléphant Trek, une balade magnifique dans un pays extraordinaire!, Foto vom Putang-Trek auf www.routard.com. Die Zahl der Elefanten heute ist nicht bekannt. 2010 soll die Elefantenkuh Lemon aus dem "Elephant Valley Project" von ELIE nach dort abgegeben worden seinLemon at Putang elephant camp, auf www.elephant.se. 'Sin Son am Wat Phnom, Phnom Penh' Der Elefantenhalter Sin Son ist wohl der einzige seiner Art in der kambodschanischen Hauptstadt, denn seine Elefantenkuh Sambo gilt als der eine und einzige Elefant in Phnom Penh. Tagsüber gibt es Gelegenheit, mit ihr einen Rundritt um den Wat Phnom zu machen. Sambo hat trotz Verschleppung die Roten Khmer überlebt und wurde von Sin Son wiedergefunden und nach Phnom Penh gebracht. Abends ist sie beim Heimweg am Fluss (Tonle Sap) zu beobachten. Hilfs- und Schutzorganisationen für Elefanten 'Elephants Livelihood Initiative Environment (E.L.I.E.)' Elephants Livelihood Initiative EnvironmentHomepage von ELIE auf www.elie-cambodia.orgElephants get ELIE, an NGO all of their own, Porträt der Organisation auf wildlifealliance, mit einem Artikel der Phnom Penh Post ist eine lokale Nichtregierungsorganisation in der Provinz Mondulkiri, die sich ausschließlich um das Wohl der in der Provinz lebenden domestizierten Elefanten kümmert, die dort noch hauptsächlich als Arbeitselefanten eingesetzt werden. Gegründet wurde die Organisation von dem Engländer Jack Highwood, der in Kooperation mit der Bevölkerung arbeitet. Die Mehrheit der Einwohner in dieser Provinz bildet das Volk der PhnongABOUT THE PHNONG, auf www.elie-cambodia.org, das für den Fang und die Haltung von Elefanten bekannt ist. Aufgrund des hohen Alters der Elefanten und der Ansicht der Phnong, die Zucht von Elefanten für Unglück zu haltenChheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong and Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, wird die Zahl der Elefanten in Menschenobhut in Mondulkiri weiter zurückgehen, da der Fang von wilden Tieren verboten ist. ELIE sorgt für das Erfassen der Elefanten, deren Zahl mit 59 angegeben wirdDomestic Elephants, auf www.elie-cambodia.org und damit die Hälfte der in Kambodscha gehaltenen Elefanten bilden soll, außerdem für die tiermedizinische Versorgung der Arbeitselefanten und mit dem "Elephant Valley Project" für den Einsatz der Elefanten im Bereich des Ökotourismus. 'Fauna & Flora International (FFI)' Die internationale Umweltschutzorganisation "Fauna & Flora International", die bereits 1903 als "Society for the Preservation of the Wild Fauna of the Empire" gegründet wurde, engagiert sich seit 1996 in Zusammenarbeit mit der Regierung in KambodschaFauna & Flora International - FFI Cambodia, Übersicht über das Engagement von FFI in Kambodscha auf www.wiserearth.org neben anderen Projekten auch zugunsten des Asiatischen ElefantenAsian elephant, auf www.fauna-flora.org in der RegionAsian Elephant Conservation in Cambodia, Information von FFI zum Elefantenschutz in Kambodscha auf www.fauna-flora.org. Insbesondere im Südwesten, in den Kardamombergen, wo FFI auch ein allgemeines Landschaftserhaltungprojekt mitträgt, kooperiert FFI mit dem Umweltministerium in den beiden Wildtier-Schutzgebieten Phnom Samkos und Phnom Aural. Neben der Erhaltung des natürlichen Lebensraums für Elefanten bemühen sich die Kooperationspartner um eine Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen der dort lebenden Bevölkerung und der Verhinderung bzw. Reduzierung von Konflikten zwischen Mensch und Elefant. Seit 2005 gab es keine dadurch bedingten Todesfälle bei den Elefanten mehrFFI takes part in London’s Elephant Parade, auf www.fauna-flora.org. Zur Tätigkeit gehört auch die Erfassung des Elefantenbestandes, die nach einer Broschüre von 2009 vor dem Abschluss standADB-EOC Biodiversity Corridor Initiative, Cardamom Mountains, Cambodia, auf www.gms-eoc.org, die Unterweisung von Wildhütern (u.a. im Einsatz gegen illegale Rodung und Wilderei) und die Vermittlung von Wissen über Elefanten in den Dörfern und Gemeinden in der Region der Kardamomberge. Dazu unterstützte FFI 2003 die Einrichtung einer speziellen "Cambodia Elephant Conservation Group" (CECG), die sich dieser Aufgabe besonders widmet und neben dem FFI von der Forstverwaltung und dem Umweltministerium getragen wird. Deren Projektmanager wurde der Kambodschaner Tuy Sereivathana, bekannt als "Onkel Elefant", der zunächst als Regierungsvertreter mit FFI zusammenarbeitete und später für die Organisation im Einsatz war. Für sein Engagement bekam er 2010 den "Goldman Environmental Prize"Fauna & Flora International’s ‘Uncle Elephant’ wins prestigious award, auf www.fauna-flora.org. Kambodschanische Zoos In Kambodscha gibt es vier größere Einrichtungen mit WildtierhaltungWildlife in Cambodia, auf www.aseancultureandinformation.org. Neben den unten aufgeführten mit Elefantenhaltung gibt es noch den touristischen Koh Kong Safari World Zoo an der südlichen Grenze zu Thailand und das Angkor Centre for Conservation of Biodiversity in Siem Reap, das vom Zoo Münster getragen wird. In beiden Einrichtungen leben derzeit keine Elefanten. 'Kampot Teuk Chhou Zoo, Provinz Kâmpôt' Der Kampot Teuk Chhou Zoo liegt in der Nähe der südkambodschanischen Stadt Kampot. Dieser private, kleine ZooA Trip to the Zoo: Kampot, Cambodia, Blogeintrag mit Bericht von einem Zoobesuch auf razzelberry.blogspot.com hält u.a. auch ein Paar Asiatischer Elefanten, die auf Fotos gut dokumentiert sindfeeding the elephants bananas, auf http://razzelberry.blogspot.com/2010/03/trip-to-zoo-kampot-cambodia.htmlElephants in Kampot Zoo, auf www.flickr.comFeeding the elephant, auf www.flickr.com, wobei es sich um einen weiblichenTela at Kampot Teuk Chhou zoo, mit Foto auf www.elephant.se und einen männlichenKiri at Kampot Teuk Chhou zoo ("Male"), mit Foto auf www.elephant.se Elefanten zu handeln scheint. Der Name der Kuh wird mit Tela, der des Bullen mit Kiri angegebenVgl. auch Database of the Asian Elephants, Cambodia, auf www.asianelephant.net. An Futter sind beide anscheinend sehr interessiert. 'Phnom Tamao Zoo and Wildlife Rescue Center, Provinz Takeo' Unweit der Hauptstadt Phnom Penh, bei dem Dorf Tro Pang SapPhnom Tamao, auf www.taxivantha.com in der Provinz Takeo liegt der Zoo Phnom Tamao mit 1200 Hectar Land, von denen der Zoo selbst zur Zeit erst 80 Hectar in Anspruch nimmt. Er wurde im Jahr 2000 offiziell von Premierminister Hun Sen eröffnet und bietet den Tieren grozügige und tiergerechte Areale. Er enstand aus einem Zentrum für seltene und bedrohte Tierarten und wird unterstützt und betrieben von den Organisationen "Wildlife Alliance"Wildlife Alliance, Homepage auf www.wildlifealliance.org und "Free The Bears Fund"Help for the Hunted, auf fcccambodia.com. Neben den Anlagen gibt es auch ein Tierhospital und ein Wildtiermuseum. Die Bewahrung der Tierarten geht einher mit der Hilfe für Wildtiere, die aufgrund von Verletzungen nicht selbständig in der Wildnis leben können. So sind auch die dortigen Elefanten in den Zoo gekommenA day with Chhouk, the elephant, and friends, auf www.travelpod.com. Als Jungtiere kamen etwa Lucky und Chhouk nach Phnom Tamao, die inzwischen einige Bekanntheit erreicht haben. Ebenfalls sehr jung kam auch die Elefantenkuh Orang in das RettungszentrumOrang at Phnom Tamao Zoo and Wildlife Rescue Center, auf www.elephant.seFoto von Orang und Lucky auf www.elephant.se. Insgesamt gibt es derzeit in dem Zoo sechs Elefanten, neben den genannten u.a. eine ältere Kuh namens Srey PaoSambo heads to new home, auf www.phnompenhpost.com und den jüngsten Zuwachs, einem 16jährigen Bullen namens Sakor aus der Provinz Koh Kong. Die Übernahme eines weiteren, gut 50jährigen Bullen Sambo aus der Provinz Kampong SpeuNew home for Cambodian killer elephant, auf www.google.com verlief Ende 2010 zwar zunächst erfolgreich. Der Bulle starb aber bereits im Februar 2011. Neben Lucky soll es noch zwei zuchtfähige Kühe mit Namen Narann und Chamroeun dort gebenLove shack for angry elephant, auf www.phnompenhpost.com. Literatur *Beverley Palmer, Steven Martin: Kambodscha, 3., vollständig überarbeitete Auflage, Ostfildern 2009 (Stefan Loose Travel-Handbücher). Weblinks *Chheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong and Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, in: Giants on Our Hands: Proceedings of the International Workshop on the Domesticated Asian Elephant, Bangkok, Thailand, 5 to 10 February 2001, auf www.fao.org. *Elephants in Cambodia, auf www.eleaid.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asien